carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bergen Group
Bergen Group S.A. is a Brunanter-based multinational mining company headquartered in Koningstad. It is heavily involved in Bauxite mining in Brunant and abroad, as well as other metal mining and refining. History Bergen Group was founded in 1871 as the Bergen Mining Group. The company's main founder, upstart businessman Henry Bolton was in charge of a group of investors' bid at purchasing a mine in the Central Ranges. Significant lead deposits were discovered in the 1860s on government land, but their inability to successfully exploit the terrain led them to sell it for a measly £72,000. The company was heavily focused on exploting the Bergen mine and others nearby, but by the turn of the century were facing declining revenues and increased competition, primarily from Berganz Mining. Eventually the company appointed John Robinson as chairman. Operations in Brunant were tripled between 1904 and 1925, especially with the discovery of bauxite, a key component for aluminum. Bergen Group expanded to Libertas in the late 1920s in order to exploit silver mining in the country. They operated in Nyttfronsey. Bergen Group has since opened mines and refineries in Insel Island in the 1960s to extend their operations. In 1979 their largest overseas project began in Suriname with significant mining projects across the country for bauxite. Criticisms For many years Bergen Group's main criticism has been its disregard to the environment by its operations. They were heavily criticized for exploing without a care for the local ecosystem and for causing damage to natural environments in the Central Ranges and abroad. The Brunanter government were the first to pass comprehensive environmental laws in the 1970s and fined Bergen Group some 9,355 million thalers in 1976 (equivalent to nearly $4 million USD). Since then tightening regulations in Libertas, Brunant and other countries have led to an improvement in the company's environmental record. Despite this, there have still been some accidents and other issues, including a mine blast in the Central Ranges which caused significant damage to nearby forests. Another historic issue with the company was security for the miners. In the 19th and early 20th centuries mining was the world's most dangerous job and in Brunant there were frequent accidents and deaths. The death of 28 miners in the Stanley Mine collapse of 1928 led politicians to pass some basic measures but still fell far short of what was necessary to prevent the dozens of yearly injuries and deaths. Comprehensive legislation from the 1960s on and a desire to improve the company's image has led them to introduce many safety measures and equipment, making them one of the safest mining companies in Europe. Operations Bergen Group is mostly involved in mining, primarily in bauxite but with significant operation in lead and silver. Their operations in Brunant are focused on bauxite mining in the mountains and southern Brunant, as well as some refining. Lead and silver mining is still done, but to a smaller degree. Bergen expanded to Libertas in the 1920s and has become the largest mining company there. The majority of their operations there are focused on silver mining, of which there are significant deposits throughout the country. Refining of silver and Brunanter bauxite is also done there. Bergen Group was headquartered in Skeend's port. Bergen group has interests in other nations and has expanded to Lovia, where they own a silver mine. Category:Libertas Category:Inselöarna Category:Mining companies Category:Business District Category:Dial Tower